


Tongue Tied

by softnotlizzie



Series: Dream's Interludes [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Again, Angst, Character is Possessed, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dreamons, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I hate tagging, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), author is projecting, dreamon hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnotlizzie/pseuds/softnotlizzie
Summary: Maybe it was a good thing that Sapnap snapped when he did.Sam must’ve been paying close attention, because he was in the room not one second after Sapnap’s hands met Dream’s neck. Dream knew that his mouth was moving, saying things he never would’ve said to Sapnap.He could only hope that Sapnap caught on to what Dream was saying in his eyes.Squeeze harder.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream's Interludes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, pls don't hurt me. lol jk no im sorry for being afk for so long, i was procrastinating :) i am trying to get out a couple little fics, maybe even before the night ends, so be looking out! enjoy! It's a bit of a short one today, it just felt like a good ending place. Sorry!

How much time do you have?

For the first time in a long time, even since before Dream and Sapnap lost contact, Sapnap’s mouth quirked into a smile. 

“Plenty.” 

Sapnap leaned up against the opposite wall, and seemed entirely unaffected by the cold of the obsidian. Dream, however, was still getting accustomed to the cold seeping into his bones. He opened his mouth to give Sapnap everything he could, and then—.

“Why would I ever help you?” Fuck. Dream bit his own lip harshly in a pathetic attempt to regain control of his own mouth. 

Sapnap’s expression turned sour in less than a second. “What.”

“I-I,” Dream stuttered. In his own head, he could clearly hear the difference between his voice and the other presence. They sounded so different. Why didn’t anyone else ever noticed? He tried to swallow around the thick lump in his throat and quickly came to the realization that this was a fight he would not be winning. 

For so long now (he’d no idea how long he’d actually been locked in that room), Dream had dealt with that voice on his own. He’d managed to hold it back around Tommy, and had never snapped at Sam. He’d suffered endlessly under the voice’s internal torment, but at least the only person who’d ever ended up hurt was himself. 

Maybe the voice had gotten bored with him.

“You should go,” is the last thing Dream managed to say before the words were no longer his.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Sapnap…wasn’t helping. “I came here to give you a chance. A chance to pull yourself the fuck together and actually do something good and helpful for once in your life. Now what? Back to your old ways, Dreamie? Got bored now that you don’t have a vulnerable teenager to manipulate? An entire country to sabotage?”

Dream’s teeth clenched so hard into his lip that he tasted blood. He used what was left of his conscious mind to try to shrink his body back as much as possible to do what he could to appear entirely unintimidating. 

“Jealous?” is what he ended up saying, and flinching immediately when he very unintentionally caught sight of the fire that raged in his old friend’s eyes. Shit, shit, shit, shit… “Upset I didn’t let you have that power? Sad I broke my silly little promises?

“Why should I care if you all die to the egg? Nothing can get to me in here. I’m safe.”

Maybe it was a good thing that Sapnap snapped when he did.

Sam must’ve been paying close attention, because he was in the room not one second after Sapnap’s hands met Dream’s neck. Dream knew that his mouth was moving, saying things he never would’ve said to Sapnap.

He could only hope that Sapnap caught on to what Dream was saying in his eyes.

Squeeze harder. 

But soon, too soon, the pressure was gone, and the airflow took Dream’s control entirely. He knew that he was still standing—still conscious—but his mind went entirely dark. 

Dream remembered absolutely nothing from that point on when he woke up however long after.

But when he did come back to control, to consciousness, his mind was empty. Quiet. He could think, and be sure that he was the only one in his brain that was doing so. 

However, he didn’t really want to be thinking about Sapnap. Not right now.

So…the egg.

The fucking egg. 

He knew exactly what it was. But it wasn’t supposed to be here so fast. Dream thought going away would make it stop. He thought he’d managed to solve at least one of the problems he’d caused. He was very obviously wrong. 

And the worst part was that he could do absolutely nothing about it. All Dream could’ve even tried to do was to give as much information as he could. Look how that one had turned out.

Yes, Dream was save from that God-forsaken egg inside this place. But he was also rendered totally useless.

Dream could do no harm from behind the prison walls. But he could do no good either. 

So, instead, he sat with his back pressed up against the cold obsidian and watched the clock tick away. 

. . .

At some point in the hours—days? Weeks?—that followed, Dream resolved himself to silence. It should’ve been some massive, epiphanic realization. 

It wasn’t.

When Dream realized that if he never opened his mouth, the demon within him would have no chance to seize control of his voice, Dream had been sat (like always) with his back on the obsidian and his eyes to the wall.

It took Sam at least two meals of raw potatoes to notice. It’s not like the two of them were very chatty. But Sam was too smart for his own good, and knew far too soon that Dream wasn’t just resigned to his own thoughts.

“Why aren’t you talking?” Sam asked.

What a question.

Dream looked at him as if to say “Really?” 

Sam rolled his eyes in answer. Dream watched the man’s gaze travel around the room in equal, solemn silence, before he landed on the chest in the corner of the room. Dream noticeably tensed as Sam passed in front of Dream and began invading his personal space, but stood dead still. He knew better.

After a good few minutes of rummaging, page-flipping, and grunting in surprise at whatever was written, Sam returned to where Dream still sat and dropped an empty notebook into his lap.

Dream stared at the thing with confusion.

“Why aren’t you talking?” Sam repeated the question, and when Dream made no movement, Sam gestured at the book and the pencil nestled within its pages.

Oh.

Dream sat, pencil in his fingers, hovering over the page, for too long, judging by how Sam begin to tap his foot in annoyance. After minutes of contemplation—what was he supposed to say? Certainly not the fucking truth—Dream wrote the following.

Don’t want to.

He tentatively handed the book back to Sam, pencil included. The taller man simply looked at it, scoffed, and handed the book back to Dream.

“You have another visitor, so you’ll need that, I assume,” Sam said.

Dream’s eyebrows dropped in confusion. Who? He quickly scribbled before turning the page so that Sam could see it.

“It’s…” Sam chewed on his lower lip. “I’ll just say that I wasn’t sure I should let them in, but they promised to…not hurt you.”

That could be literally fucking anyone.

Dream wrote this down and nearly flung the book to Sam in exasperation. The other man simply shrugged and said no more, turning and heading for the cell door before Dream could ask any further questions. 

Well, shit.

All that he could do was stick to his guns. He’d managed well enough with Sam. He could almost definitely do the same thing with anyone else.

Except probably Tommy. 

Please, God, don’t let it be Tommy. 

He must’ve been sat there halfway to a panic attack for almost an hour, because before he could even realize it, the lava around him began spilling to a stop. 

And for the second time in a row, Dream locked eyes with Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you AGAIN for all the support. You guys are literally the best thing ever and I love you. Can barely express it.


End file.
